New Sensations
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Hiroki could imagine what it was like to be engulfed in Nowaki, but it would be nothing in comparison to the real thing...reverse-Egoist!smut. Happy holidays, everyone!


A/N: And so, more smut has been written~

* * *

New Sensations

On those hot and steamy nights in which strokes are hurried, uncontrollable moans reverberate off the bedroom walls, and racing heartbeats ring in the silence of their unspoken words – only communicated through lips, movements, gasps - Hiroki is on the receiving end by default.

He could imagine what it was like to be engulfed in his lover, but it would be nothing in comparison to the real thing.

As he gracelessly slips a lube-covered finger inside Nowaki then two, his eyes become glued to Nowaki's expression twisted in pain and pleasure. Nowaki doesn't know what to do with his hands, feeling for the sheets and squeezing them in his grip. Hiroki watches his lover struggle as he plunges deeper into him, pushing at the resisting muscles in preparation. As strange as it feels, it doesn't compare to how much Hiroki's inner sadist is purring and urging for more, more, _more_.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiroki had asked as he turned off the lights and shakily began undressing. Nowaki, on the bed in only boxers (that would soon be removed), nodded.

"I trust you, Hiro-san," he said with a smile, and Hiroki couldn't help but want to fulfill his lover's expectations as Nowaki pulled him to him.

Nowaki gives a strange sort of huff as Hiroki pulls his fingers out, a pleading look in his eyes. Hiroki has to look away - the sudden surge of arousal flowing into his cock is almost too much. He's glad Nowaki can't see how red his cheeks are in the darkness.

"I'm warning you now – I don't usually do this, so..."

Hiroki can almost hear Nowaki smirk as he reaches for Hiroki's hand, giving a reassuring gentle squeeze and pressing the knuckles to his lips.

"Don't be afraid," Nowaki murmurs breathlessly when he notices the tremble in Hiroki's touch.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hiroki asks again.

A moment of silence passes.

"Hiro-san, I want you to know how it feels. Feel yourself in me as I have you," Nowaki whispers, kissing Hiroki's earlobe.

"You don't have say it all...like that, you know," Hiroki replies, squirming from the moist warmth of Nowaki's tongue.

"Ah, but Hiro-san, I want you to make me completely yours. I want you to take me as you have no other," Nowaki says.

"...You're a pervert," Hiroki replies, but finds himself unable to meet Nowaki's eyes. He laughs stiffly, "shouldn't this be the other way around?"

Nowaki simply smiles in response. He places another kiss on Hiroki's head before lying back.

Hiroki's heartbeat is a frantic flutter as he hesitantly positions himself at Nowaki's entrance, pressing the head of his cock against it, and enters him. Nowaki's back arches involuntarily as he gives a small shout. Hiroki bites his lip to suppress a groan.

The brunette could never have imagined this feeling anywhere near accurately beforehand. But now, _now_...

Nowaki's tight, wet heat is sending all kinds of pleasure undulating through his body. He slowly slides more of himself in, watching his lube-covered cock disappear into his lover, who writhes and moans without holding back.

"Hi-Hiro-san…so hot...." Nowaki pants as he wraps his arms around Hiroki's neck, clinging to him as he spreads his legs the slightest bit wider with a sharp intake of breath.

Hiroki gingerly – almost teasingly – runs his hands up and down Nowaki's back, through his hair, along the curve of his bottom as if in an attempt to soothe the pain. The tender touch has Nowaki panting and shivering from his heightened senses in the arcane of darkness, the tip of his cock leaking as Hiroki slides his hand around it and lightly squeezes.

"Are you okay?" Hiroki asks as Nowaki lets out a moan.

"I'm fine, Hiro-san...It feels very strange, but at the same time..." Nowaki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as if bracing himself.

Hiroki gives him a moment, then awkwardly asks, "D-Do you want me to, uh, start moving now?" He doesn't like the strange-sounding request on his lips; his cheeks fill with red again.

In answer, Nowaki shifts, jerking his hips and sending both their pulses into a flurry.

Hiroki feels sucked into Nowaki's heat, all sense of equilibrium abandoning him as he thrusts into Nowaki over and over...

His rhythm is uneven, but the instant reaction of both their bodies is almost enough to bring them over the edge.

"Uhn..." Hiroki closes his eyes, leaning forward and searching for Nowaki's lips with his own. He snakes his tongue between them, stroking the soft places in Nowaki's mouth as Nowaki gives a faint whimper.

When their eyes meet, Hiroki's heart is startled by Nowaki's deep blue eyes, overflowing with ineffable passion. Hiroki reaches for Nowaki's cock, inexpertly stroking it and fingering the head with clumsy, abrupt movements.

"Ah, ah...! Hiro-san, I'm-" Nowaki starts, unable to finish as he coats Hiroki's hand with his seed. The brunette finds himself curiously bringing his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers timidly, to which Nowaki's cock promptly begins to grow hard again.

Hiroki continues thrusting into Nowaki's recesses, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, pressure building in his cock, and a strange sort of tingle circulating throughout the lower half of his body. They ride out their orgasms, Hiroki tiding over first and Nowaki, with a few strokes of his own, soon after.

Hiroki leans on Nowaki's chest for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before sitting up and pulling out of him. He lies beside him. Knots of worry turn in his stomach as he takes Nowaki's hand in his.

"Are you alright?" he whispers against Nowaki's shoulder, damp with sweat.

"I'm okay, Hiro-san."

"S-sorry, I'm not used to this..." Hiroki mumbles.

"Don't worry, you did fine," Nowaki assures, and after a moment, adds, "It felt incredibly good after a little."

"Che! I-I wasn't worrying about that!" Hiroki lies. "In any case...it looks like we'll have to do the laundry again soon."

Nowaki chuckles and turns onto his side, wincing slightly from the pain in his lower back and burying his head in Hiroki's neck.

"We should probably take a shower," Hiroki says as he absentmindedly laces his fingers through Nowaki's dark hair.

"Umm, I'm not sure that's what's best for me at the moment. Well, unless..."

"What?"

"...Hiro-san carries me," Nowaki finishes, giving a huge goofy smile.

Hiroki laughs dryly and bops him on the head.

"Idiot."

Nowaki chuckles and pecks his lover on the jaw before Hiroki pulls the thick blanket at their feet over them. He blushes when Nowaki strokes his cheek and kisses him for a long moment.

And as their lips move together, Hiroki feels his heart lighten.

A comfortable atmosphere settles in as they relax and fall into a deep sleep, warmed by each other's presence.

---

--

-

* * *

A/N: This fic is dedicated to my readers - Everyone who has commented or reviewed (especially those who comment/review nearly _every time_, _you know who you are!_ X3), and even those who haven't quite (yet ;D), I love you all and appreciate your support more than words can say! If you've read my profile, you'll know that I hadn't written and posted anything for a whole two years, until this July. Thank you so much, readers, for making me want to keep writing! These last six months (which feel like much more) wouldn't have been the same without you. And in case I'm unable to get another fic out by New Years', please continue to support me next year as well ^___^

Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate - Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
